When the front wheel of a motorized two-wheeler is braked while negotiating a curve, this results in a steering torque disturbance around the steering axis of the two-wheeler, thereby uprighting the motorcycle, as a result of which the two-wheeler is forced into a larger curve radius. The driver must counteract such steering torque disturbances; otherwise, the risk exists that the two-wheeler departs from the intended lane, resulting in an accident. The steering torque disturbance results from the tire contact point moving to the side of the tire due to the inclination and the brake force acting on the tire contact point of the front wheel. With increasing inclination, the size of the disturbing force lever arm is increased, and consequently the unintended steering torque disturbance uprights the two-wheeler. Wider tires are additionally able to enlarge the disturbing force lever arm and steering torque disturbance.